


Of Shawarma and Super Heroes

by Red_Arting



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, after magnus chase series is finished, alex and sam are chaotic siblings who protect eachother, almost as much as alex, also there needs to be more magnus chase and MCU crossovers, he and hearth are besties dont @ me, just a oneshot i wanted to post, like this is an untapped market mates, loki's mentioned, magnus loves falafel, takes place during avengers, thor is a fanbpy dumbass, tony and alex bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: “Magnus, we just survived an alien invasion, is it really the time for falafels?”, Sam sighs, resheathing her dented ax.“Samirah , sweet sweet Samirah, do you never learn? It’s always time for falafel”ie: Magnus Chase and the gang go into a Shawarma shop expecting falafel and meet the Avengers, and mainly Thor





	Of Shawarma and Super Heroes

“Magnus, we just survived an alien invasion, is it really the time for falafels?”, Sam sighs, resheathing her dented ax.

“Samirah , sweet sweet Samirah, do you never learn? It’s always time for falafel”, Magnus grins, sidestepping her not-so-playful punch to the arm. “Hey!”

He had it coming, Hearthstone signs as a smirking Blitzen nods happily in response.

“Everyone’s against me”, Magnus pouts, crossing his arms dramatically. “Back me up here, Alex!”

“Never”, she deadpans.

“Okay, I get it. Well, fine, I’ll stuff my face without you guys”, he grumbles. “But don’t come begging to me when Blitzen’s granola bar stash runs out”

“Just get on with it, I’m hungry”, Alex whines, pulling on Magnus’s hair, much to his annoyance.

The group of five strolled through the ruins, more ruined than usual, of New York City. After a fateful visit to his cousin, with Alex aiding the Stolls in far too many pranks and Blitzen debating constantly with the Aphrodite kids on the best fabric for warrior belts, an alien invasion seemed to occur, just as Magnus was craving falafel.

The aliens were easy to take out, Jack slashing through them as if they were butter, Alex decapitating the monsters left and right by swiftly jumping onto each of their shoulders, Sam hacking them down by Alex’s side, slamming her ax through their pathetic armor.

Blitzen and Hearthstone fought back to back, runestone magic and fashionable harpoons whirling through the air, crumbling down Aliens into heaps of limbs. Sometime later, the aliens stopped coming and the group was left with piles of dead monsters and cracked cement at their feet.

And of course, crushing aliens into a pulp would make one hungry.

Magnus’s reasoning exactly.

“So are we gonna eat or not”, Sam sighs, giving in.

“Oh you bet we’re gonna eat!’, Magnus grins. “Apparently there’s this place on seventh that has…”

While the Son of Frey continued to ramble, Sam takes Alex aside, eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you-”

“Sense it? Totally”, Alex whispers, face grim. “What do you think it means?”

“Knowing us, trouble”, Sam sighs, following Magnus as he led the group to a mostly intact restaurant. “Don’t worry the others, it may just be nothing”.

“We both know it’s not”

“Still”, Sam mumbled as they catch up to the group. “It feels different, and trust me, I know how he feels. It’s just…”

“Yeah…”

“Hurry up slow pokes”, Magnus yells, stumbling over a dented mailbox. 

“Still, the sooner we get out of New York, the better”, Sam whispers beneath her breath as the two rejoin their friends.

“Agreed”

“C’mon, I’m famished”, Magnus whines, childishly pulling against the door handle.

“We ate literally 2 hours ago”, Blitzen points out, readjusting his fedora.

“You guys ruin all the fun”

Magnus grumbles, slamming open the grease-covered door to the grand Shawarma Palace. The group is met with a rustic, diner-style restaurant, filled with American memorabilia and dusty menus that littered the walls.

Oh, and the Avengers.

The restaurant was empty all for the rag tag group of starving superheroes, who all looked up as the door slammed loudly against the wooden wall.

They eyes the group suspiciously, eyes narrowing as they notice Jack floating lazily by Magnus’s side and Sam’s battle axe swung over her shoulder. Nodding stiffly, they walked up to the counter, Magnus happily looking over the menu in interest, oblivious to the heroes looking him over.

“Well, that explains the god radiation”, Alex mumbles beneath her breath, side eyeing a puzzled looking Thor. “Do you think that’s really-”

“Thor?”, Sam whispers in question. “Could be. But last time we saw him, he was a bit more…”

“Hobo-like”, Magnus chimes in. “Messier, more Couch Potatoish-”

“Shut up”, Blitzen seethes, nervously eyeing the could-be Thor as Hearthstone quickly signs something to his Dwarf friend. “Hearth’s right, even if he’s not Thor, he still got god-level magic, meaning Magnus, shut up, I don’t wanna get turned into a goose”.

“Hey, I’m just stating facts here-”

“-like that ever ends well”, Sam snaps. 

The two demigods began to bicker while Blitzen struck up a conversation with the cashier who seemed pretty calm after just surviving an alien invasion. 

Rolling her eyes, Alex turned away from the bickering pair to get a better look at the so-called protectors of Earth, most who seemed to have returned to their meal with hushed chatter. Only the rapunzel-like god and Mr. Star Spangled Banner left their meals untouched.

America Man seemed mostly harmless, aside from his chiseled muscles and metal discuses, Blondie was a dangerous threat, especially if his narrowed eyes were anything to go by. Not to forget the gigantic hammer, though seeming to lack the engraved runes and constant static of lightning around it, still could do some serious damage.

She warily watched the god-like hero look over her and Sam specifically, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When their eyes meet, the hero freezes at the familiarence of those mischievous, green orbs that meet his own.

His eyes widen and Alex could make out specks of electricity cracking through his iris. Okay, time to panic.

“We need to go”, Alex snaps out of her stare off, gaze weary as the could-be Thor begins to stand from his far-too-small stool, eyes locked on their group.

“What?”

“We need to go”, she hrashly whispers, grabbing Magnus and Sam by the wrist and dragging them to the door, Blitz and Hearth following quickly in confusion. 

“What’s going on-”

Magnus cuts off midesentance as a towering figure cuts off their path.

“Loki”

It comes out as a whisper, confused yet still full of heartache as the God before them looks down upon Alex. Sam steps in front of her protectively, unsheathing her battle axe menacingly while Alex grabs for her enchanted Garrote wire stuffed within her jacket pocket. At her side, Magnus clenches his hands into fists while Jack angrily points at the God, almost asking him to come at the talking weapon. 

“We mean no harm, please let us pass”, Sam asks sternly, trying not to disrespect the deity.

All the Avengers turn to watch the confrontation, puzzled. Star Spangled Banner raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Loki?”, the god whispers again.

“Loki?”, a much louder, much more frustrated voice interrupts. An unmasked Iron Man stumbles next to the gaping thor, eyes narrowed as he assesses the group of teens. “What are you talking about, we just beat that Son of a Bitch”

“I’m sorry, you what?!”, Blitzen squeaks, half hidden behind Hearth.

“You know, the whole Alien Invasion thing? That was him”

“That’s not possible”, Sam interrupts, glaring at the billionaire. “He’s chained, imprisoned, far far away from here”.

“And if he got out, we’d know”, Alex adds, crossing her arms. “The world would have already ended by now”

“Um, I’m sorry, did you not hear me say aliens”, Tony Stark gapes. “That sounds pretty world ending, buddy, hate to break it to you”

Despite the situation, Alex couldn’t help but chuckle harshly. “Oh honey, we could tell you stories”

“I’m sorry, who are you?”, Tony asks sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

With a slow nod from Sam, Alex smirks. “I am Alex Fierro, child of Loki, Mr. Iron, so I think you should shut your damn mouth”.

For a moment, there’s silence.

“I’m sorry you’re WHAT?!”

All the Avengers stumble to their feet at their member’s outburst, tiredly grabbing for their weapons. Hearth glares, angrily gripping his runestones as the towering group joined.

Steve Rogers eyed Jack warily, the pointed weapon seeming to glare down at the group harassing his master’s significant other.

“Y’all better get ready to throw down”, Jack snaps, zooming inches away from an affronted Tony Stark’s nose. “C’mon, man to sword, come at me mate”

“Oh yeah, another thing, is that a talking sword?!”

“His name is Jack and he’s sharper than you’ll ever be”, Magnus says defensively, glaring up at the Billionaire. 

“Ohhhh buuuuuurn”, Jack whoots, shaking back and forth, almost mocking the superhero.

“Jack…”

“Alright, alright”, the talking sword grumbles, returning to Magnus’s side. “I woulda crushed him though”

“I know”, Magnus assures him.

The Avengers, all except Thor, watched in awe. Thor was much more surprised than awed.

“Sumarbrander”, he whispers, astonished. His companions all look up in surprise, something they’ve been doing quite a lot of. “But that’s not possible, it’s lost sea-”

“Well, as of 2 years ago, it’s not”, Magnus pipes up. “And he prefers to be called Jack”

“Your gods damn right I do”, the sword yells. As the talking weapon finally calms down, Thor takes a step toward the group, eyes foggy.

“Loki has child”, he whispers.

“Actually”, Sam sucks up, speaking up before her bravery disappears. “He has two”

The god’s eyes widen, gaze shifting from Alex to Samirah. Behind him, all the Avengers gaped at the thought that someone, scratch that, 2 people, would fuck an actual evil, though handsome, tyranical god.

“Samirah al-Abbas, child of Loki, and Valkyrie”, she introduces, eyes weary of the hero’s gaze. 

“My god you’re a Valkyrie”, he gasps. Well, that was certainly not the response Sam had expected.

“You know, I used to want to be a Valkyrie when I was younger”, Thor grins, turning to his friends, all giving him odd looks at the sudden change of mood. Tony looked so done with all this god shit, which Magnus honestly could relate to. “Well, until I found out that they were all women. But ah, some dreams never die”, he sighs contently, patting Sam on the shoulder.

“I-uh...thanks?” She sends her sibling a confused look, but Alex only shrugged in response.

“Come feast with us, brave warrior”, he cheers, grinning wildly as the child of Loki cowers under his heavy grip.

“I-uh”, she frantically searches for an excuse. “Um...sure?”.

“WONDERFUL!”, Thor booms, leading the group of demigods (plus dwarf and elf), to the shawarma-covered table. The unsure teens pull up chairs as the Avengers all settle into their respective places, some still wary of the Loki spawns present but too famished and tired to argue with the God of Thunder.

Magnus happily digs in to an untouched place of Falafel while an unsure Hearth and Blitzen settle down next to him. Sam and Alex settled down to Thor’s left, with Alex also next to the one and only Tony Stark.

“So...Loki, huh?”, the Billionaire raises an eyebrow.

“In my defense, I hate him just as much as you do”

Tony nods slowly, allowing the demigod to steal a bit of his shawarma. 

“Eh, guess we both got daddy issues”, he smirks.

“Mother issues”, she corrects.

“I’m sorry, WHAT?”

Meanwhile, an excited Hearthstone began signing archery tips and bow configurations with an equally happy clint signing back, correcting his shooting form and adding in sarcastic comments in between. 

A curious Natasha strikes up a conversation with Blitzen, discussing battle outfits and their qualities, with the Dwarf adamantly adding that form and function go hand in hand. The ex-assassin slowly grew on the dwarf and he happily noted fashion advice and hair goals that would look absolutely fabulous on her.

“-and long hair, with much lighter orange highlights, would just look fabulous, let me tell ya-”

All the while, Thor eagerly asked the Valkyrie all about her adventures,with Sam nervous to upset him at first before slowly becoming more comfortable with the God, talking more and more about their group’s adventures.

She scurried around the whole “losing the hammer thing”, still not sure if this was the same Thor they knew, just with a full on makeover, and Sam was not about to ask.

“-and this, this...scarf?”

“Hijab”, Sam corrects.

“Yes, this Hijab, it’s amazing”

“It’s a swan cloak”, she explains. “It can camouflage me in times of need, no matter the environment. All Valkyries get them”.

“Fascinating”

The enlarged group of heroes ordered another round of shawarma, and another basket of falafel for Magnus, as they continued their discussions, including a quite rowdy debate between Stark and the mischievous Loki child, and an eating contest between the Hulk and the bottomless pit that is Magnus Chase.

If one would walk into a half-open shawarma place, left in the remains of an alien invaded New York, they would be met with quite a sight, both super-humans and demigods, mutants and magicians, and most of all, heroes, all mingling together, enjoying each other’s presence and their half-eaten shawarma,

But hey, it’s New York.

We’ve all seen weirder.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: To anyone not familiar with Magnus Chase, Loki is Alex's biological mother, ergo the Mother issues joke.
> 
> Okay that's all, just wanna clear it up for you marvel stans


End file.
